Keith
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: This is a one shot. One day, I thought, what if Ed was assigned a partner? and just had to write it. well, here it is enjoy


A MEGATOKYO fan fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey

**Keith**

Ed's disappointed to find he has been placed with a partner to keep him out of trouble and from nearly killing himself all the time. But it's not what he expected. The fiery red-head from Northern Michigan is a bombshell the company dropped on him, and Ed finds he may have met his match.

"Really? You've been landed with a partner?" Dom asked as he and Ed sat in a booth of their usual café.

"Can you believe it?" Ed fumed, waving the manila folder around. He slapped it down on the table and Dom picked it up.

"Hm… seems they thinks you put yourself in to much danger."

"I do not. But either way, Keith'll be here tomorrow." Dom flashed back to Ed having his face plowed through a concrete column, having 90 of his face burned off, then having a giant turtle hit him in the head at terminal velocity. He mentally waved it off.

"Keith?" He asked

"Yeah, what kind of name is that?" Ed asked, opening the menu. "I'm telling you, first chance I get, I'm planting an explosive bullet in the back of his head, Oh, I'll have the pot sticker plate please." Ed pointed to the item for the waitress with the same knife he had stabbed the table with. The waitress added the repair price to Ed's bill. It was a normal routine with these two.

"They'll just send another you know." Dom said once he was finished ordering.

"If they keep dieing, they'll stop sending them." Ed said, a evil smirk on his face. Dom looked at him blankly. Ed scratched the mole by his left eye.

"That looked better on your old face." He said.

"Apparently it's supposed to help me learn new tactics. Only thing its done is got me a fan club." Ed shuddered. Dom only looked at him. The talk soon turned to new weapon development and recent explosions they had caused. After they ate, they split ways. Ed walked to his apartment, scratching the mole under his right eye and already hating the next day.

Ed had just finished packing his second gun into its case when a knock sounded at his door. Grumbling, he went to open it and greet his new partner. He opened the door, took one look at the person there, then shut the door again. He turned and the knock came again. This process was repeated several times before the disgruntled female spoke.

"I'm getting pretty pissed here. Shut that door again, and I'll bust it down." Ed paused as he went to shut the door, giving the girl a good once over.

She had red hair that was pulled up into a pony-tail which reached her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved, deep green turtle neck with an army style vest, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots, and a utility belt with a least three pistols, a hand grenade, spare bullets, and a walkie-talkie. She shoved its partner into Ed's hand as she walked past him into the apartment before he could slam the door in her face again. She removed the headphones from her ears and shoved them into a pocket that obviously held a musical device.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Ed cried. " Get the F - - - out!" The girl made a disgusted face.

"Nice language. Did you even _READ_ the report you got?" She asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hips. Ed dropped the walkie-talkie.

"What. The. Hell…. NO WAY! I am _SO_ blowing Sony!"

"Not a good idea. Where will you get a paycheck?" Keith asked blankly.

"Keith cannot be your real name…" Ed muttered.

"DUH! You really don't read do you?" Keith asked, irritation flashing in her brown eyes. She moved her hands to her cocked hips. "_Keith_ is my CODE NAME; my REAL name is Kate Tiffany Henderson. The E and I stand for extreme and irrational because I can get that way sometimes. And incase you didn't read the rest of the report, I'm here to provide a system of checks and balances so you don't get into harms way so much."

"That can't be your original face…" Ed said thought fully, squinting at her.

"Can we PLEASE stay on topic, or do you want this grenade in your face?" Kate snapped, ready to pull it out of her belt. Ed glanced at her, then grabbed his gun cases and left the apartment.

" Thank you, come again! "Piro called as the customer left the store. Loud video game sounds came from the break room. Piro glowered in that direction as he grabbed his sketch book and began to draw. The day had been pretty slow, so Erika had joined Largo in the break room to play video games, and it sounded like they'd be in there for awhile yet.

Piro looked up as the door opened, admitting a woman who looked a lot like his in-game character Piroko. The few differences were that her hair was red, her eyes brown, and her hair was up in a pony tail that swept her shoulders as she walked.

"Sweet! Authentic Japanese manga!" She said, her eyes sparkling. " Hey! Have any Spryte in here? "

"No, sorry." Piro replied.

"Alright! An American! Where you from?" Kate asked.

"Oh, (wherever Piro's from). You?"

"Northern Michigan! Go Wolverines!" She said. The door opened and Ed walked in.

" Damn! Can't take my eyes off you for fives seconds and trust that you wont go running off! " He complained. " You take off on me one more time, and you're a tin can! "

" Hey Ed, you know her? " Piro asked.

" Not really. " Ed replied.

" She's his new partner. " Dom informed as he walked through the door. Ed flinched.

" Dom, I am going to saw you in half. " Ed glowered. Just then, a cry of "EVIL!" rang out from the break room, and Largo ran out, Erika right behind.

"Largo no!" Piro yelled as his fiery haired friend barreled right for Kate. Kate, however, lifted her foot at the last second, so largo hit that instead. The man fell back, the imprint of kate's boot on his face, nose broken. Erika helped him up.

" Oh, sorry, your boyfriend ?" Kate asked.

" Sorta, but he needs a good hit now and then. "

" You've given him your fair share of 'good hit's' " Piro said, remembering when Erika had broken Largo's left arm in three places and shoved a coffee cup down his throat.

" Hmmm…… I have, haven't I? " Erika said thoughtfully. Largo dusted himself off, glaring at Kate. Largo-san, your nose is bleeding…" Erika informed him.

"Phe4r h3r with gr34t ph34r, Ed…"

" Oh really? " Kate asked, cocking a hip.

" She caused 15 accidents just on the way here. " Ed commented, remembering how Kate would wink at some otaku, next thing he knew, there was a huge pile up.

" Sonada won't be happy. " Erika said.

" Yo, Ed, you should put your looks to good use too. You could do the same thing. " Kate said. Ping and Miho walked in just then, Miho taking in the scene while Ping seemed slightly confused.

"3VIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Largo cried as he caught sight of the gothic Japanese girl.

"Hello to you as well." Miho replied.

" Konichi wa, minas an. (everyone) What's going on? " Ping asked.

" We're meeting Ed's new Partner, Kate Henderson. " Piro replied.

" Ah! Gomenasai! Nice to meet you, Kate san. " Ping said with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Ping Chan. Kate replied, bowing as well. " Hey Tohoya, The Cave has private rooms, right? "

" That they do. "

" Lets all party tonight! "Kate suggested.

" Yay! " Ping cried, Clapping her hands. " That sounds like fun! " The rest readily agreed.

" Alrighty then, see you all tonight! " Kate said as she avoided being dragged out the door by and angry Ed. " Ed, leave the EDS alone, we have a turtle to trash… " She said as the pair left.

" Don't run off this time, damn it! " Was Ed's reply. Kate said something as the door closed, which had Ed nearly ripping his hair out. The group in the store stood silent for a bit.

" I give it a week. " Piro said.

" A month. " Dom argued.

" 3 months, 2 days, 5 hours, 2 mins, and 53 seconds. " Ping said. The rest just shook their heads.

" Come on Ping, let's get to work. Sionara, minasan. " Tohoya said. The two girls and Dom went out the door while Largo and Erika returned to the break room. Beside Piro, Kimiko blinked blearily.

" Uwah? Piro kun, what'd I miss? " She yawned.

" Not much. " Piro answered.

" I had a weird dream that Ed san had a partner…. "

" That wasn't a dream, hon. " Piro smiled.

" I give it two months… " Kimiko yawned. Piro laughed.

And you can take that ending however you want.

Okay, i got a sequal request for this!! problem is, i have NO ideas whatsoever on what to do, so, if you all can help me with this, it would be great!! thaknx for reading!!


End file.
